Hulk (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)
Robert Bruce Banner is an antagonist turned supporting character in 2009 movie "Hulk Vs." and TV Series "Wolverine and the X-Men" and one of the main protagonists of TV Series "The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes". He was a normal human scientist until he was exposed to gamma radiation which turned him into a big green monster called the Hulk. He is one of the first five founding heroes of the Avengers and serves as the main powerhouse of the team. Personality Bruce is a genius as an expert in gamma radiation. He is overly sarcastic by guessing Hawkeye's joke. After having exposed to the gamma bomb he gained another personality that is monstrous, called the Hulk, that he can change into after his heart rate goes at a certain point by getting too excited or angry. He tries to maintain his heart rate by calming himself down, but it seems that he's able to bring out Hulk by will alone (it could be theorized that Bruce's heart rate is something he cannot always control, thus he can sometimes bring out the Hulk not by his will). Bruce cares for people especially ones that have been radiated with gamma rays, even trying to help Absorbing Man. Bruce distrusts S.H.I.E.L.D., as he thinks that they will use the gamma radiated mutants as weapons of mass destruction for themselves. As the Hulk, he is very agressive especially when he changed into the Hulk when he was angry, after changing into the Hulk he causes destruction to his surroundings and beats anything in his path. After some time, Hulk respected people and had the thought of helping them instead of hurting them, such as when the Hulk rescued Hawkeye's men from a helicopter crash. Hulk can talk with Bruce as his dormant persona and decided to join the Avengers to help innocent people and show them that he can be good in exchange for staying as the Hulk. Hulk is very egotistical when it comes to his fighting prowess calling himself the strongest there is and laughing at Hawkeye when he said he could take him down. He is also very gruff, and sometimes grumpy, and very rarely shows any emotion other than anger, though he does have a soft side. He can get along with people very well, but can be easily irritated by others if they think that Hulk is only a monster. Hulk has a trait to call people by nicknames that he comes up with, like calling Thor "Goldie Locks" and Hawkeye "Cupid". Gallery Bruce_Banner.png|Bruce Banner Hulk EMH!.png|Hulk James_Howlett_and_Bruce_Banner_(Earth-8096)_from_Hulk_Vs._(film)_0001.png|Fought with Wolverine hulkwolverineth.jpg|Hulk in "Wolverine and the X-Men" S1E02-1-.png|Hulk with The Avengers S2E22-1-.png|Hulk Vs. Red Hulk Category:Avengers Members Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Big Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Elementals Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Falsely Accused Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wise Category:Martyr Category:Loyal Category:Gentle Giants Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dissociative Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Dimwits Category:Unwanted Category:Titular Category:Vengeful Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Berserkers Category:Humanoid Category:Victims Category:Superheroes Category:Selfless Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Insecure Category:Fighter Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Important Category:Heroic Monsters Category:The Hero Category:Global Protection Category:Monster Slayers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genius Category:Multi-beings